Ancient Ghost Prophecy
by Sorafanluver
Summary: When a girl falls asleep by a ghost what will happen awhen she iswaken up. Read and you'll find out!
1. My Name is Jenny!

**Fentongirl46: Hey my third fanfic and it's about Danny Phantom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does but Jenny belongs to me.**

Ancient Ghost Prophecy 

_**Chapter 1: My name is Jenny!**_

It was around spring. The air was soothing. It was 7 o'clock, fourteen year old Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom, had just awaken from sleeping. He took a shower and put on fresh new clothes. He ate his morning breakfast that his mother did especially for him and brushed his teeth and was ready to go meet his two best friends. He went out the door and noticed that new neighbors had moved in just besides his house. He saw a girl about his age that had black hair and blue eyes just like his. Then Tucker and Sam arrived.

"So Danny ready to go to the amusement park?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's just that I have new neighbors."

"And it's the perfect opportunity to get a girl who doesn't know my reputation." Drooled Tucker as he saw the girl.

"I know her." Sam said.

"You know her?" asked Tucker and Danny in unison.

"Yeah her name is Jenny Duran, I know her father, because my father and her dad work together." Explained Sam.

"But I knew her before and she was a nerd now she looks like she had a makeover."

"How old is she?" asked Tucker.

"She's fourteen."

"Tell us all about her!" Tucker said.

"Um … she is rich, has a best friend named Josh Tidus, actually doesn't have a relationship with a guy and isn't a lesbian and that's about all I know."

"Um I think we should go to the amusement park." Interrupted Danny.

"You're right we should go." Sam said grabbing Tucker's arm and pull him.

"Hey I wasn't finished…"

"Looking at her!" finished Sam.

They arrived at the amusement park and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Ghost time?" asked Sam even if she already knew it.

"Yeah! And I see it already launched his attack by making people fall asleep."

"Everyone sleep upon me." Said the ghost making more people sleep.

"Hey there's Jenny!"

Then the ghost launched a powerful attack at Jenny making fall asleep for hour or maybe for days.

"Well my job is done here."

"Oh no you don't!" then Danny used the Fenton thermos and captured the ghost.

"Hey Danny she isn't waking up like the others."

"What are talking about?"

"Look at everyone, they already waked up but she didn't." said Sam and then Danny returned to his normal self.

"Let's get her to my house and see if she wakes up." Suggested Danny.

"Hey where's Tucker?" asked Danny.

"HEY TUCKER COME OVER HERE!" yelled Sam.

"What do you…" he stopped talking as he saw Jenny asleep.

"What did you two do to her?" asked Tucker.

"We didn't it was a ghost." Danny said.

They put her on Danny's bed when they arrived and waited for her to wake up. They all though of some way to wake her up. They shaken her up, pour water on her face and doing loud sounds but it didn't work she was sound asleep. Then Tucker's cell phone rang.

"Hey mom I'm busy"

"But I don't want to."

"Okay bye! See you soon."

"I'm sorry guy s but I have to go CLEAN my room, it's so boring. See you later!"

"Bye!" said the other two teens that were left with a sleeping beauty.

"That's it!" exclaimed Sam.

"What's it?" asked Danny.

"She's like sleeping beauty, so someone has to wake her up by kissing her."

"Yeah but who can kiss her?"

"You could!" suggested Sam.

"Me but…?"

"No buts Danny just kiss her and finish with it."

"Okay here I go!" he then approached his face to her and kissed her on her lips. She moaned and woke up.

"What is this place? What am I doing here? Who are you?"

"Hey I'm Danny Fenton and I…"

"Hey I have to go." Interrupted the girl.

"But…!"

"Okay that was weird."

"Yeah"

JENNY'S POV

"Why am I feeling so weird inside of me?"

Then a ghost appeared.

"Hey who are you?" I asked.

"I am a ghost and I am here to explain to you why you feel so weird inside of you."

"Okay…?"

"There is an ancient prophecy that tells of a girl who is made asleep by a ghost and if she is waken by a kiss from a ghost she becomes a ghost, if kissed by a halfa she becomes one too, if kissed by a human she stays the way she is. And you have been kissed by the halfa Danny Phantom a.ka. Danny Fenton. So you are becoming one of them."

"Wait I don't understand, am I becoming a halfa too?"

"Yes you are and you will be an advanced one so you will already have developed your powers."

"And when can I become a halfa?"

"Anytime now."

"How?"

"You just concentrate and you will be transformed."

"Okay." I concentrated and I became a ghost.

"There you go."

"Awesome!" I said. I was flying. "What is next?"

**Fentongirl46: So finished first chapter of this story. Well see y'all later! Oh and I saw in Montreal on the metro Laurier, it said MEAT IS MURDER. Well that's for SAM!**


	2. Task To Complete

**Fentongirl46: So my second chapter and no flame plz ! So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does. But Jenny belongs to me.**

Ancient Ghost Prophecy Chapter 2: Task to complete Jenny's POV 

"_What is next?" I asked._

"You have a task to complete."

"What task?"

"Your task is to make your creator to find his love."

"What?" I asked. "I have to find Danny Fenton's love?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"And I forgot one thing."

"What is that?"

"You have to reveal your identity only to Danny Fenton and not your parents."

"Kay!"

"Well I am done so goodbye."

"Bye!" but before I could say bye he was already gone.

At Casper High / the next day---------

No one's POV

"So Sam, what's up?" asked Danny.

"Nothing much and you?" she replied.

"Nope. Hey there's Jenny!" he said as he saw her walking to get to his class. Then Sam went to her class.

"Hey Jenny, welcome to Amity Park. My name is Danny Fenton." He said.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Sam knows you."

"You mean Samantha Manson?" she quickly asked.

"Yeah she told me she knows you."

"Well I have to go to my class."

"What do you have?"

"Biology. Why?"

"I'm going to biology too."

"Right…"

"Come on or we're going to be late." He took her by the hand and pulled her into the direction of biology class.

"You're the one who's making me late."

At lunch--------

"Hey Sam! Over here!" Danny screamed.

"Hey Danny!" Sam replied.

"Hi Sam, long time no see." Jenny said.

"Jenny, it's been so much time. So why did your parents decided to move to Amity Park?" asked Sam.

"Hum…My parents wanted to be more closer to your family for business. When they told me I screamed so loud that I broke a window. So what's up?"

"Not much except…" she then stopped and looked at Danny. He nodded.

"Except what?"

"Except ghosts."

"Oh that. You mean Inviso-bill?"

"Yeah that."

"Don't play like a fool with me, I know about Danny."

"You mean you know?" asked nervously Sam.

"Yeah he's a halfa, like Danny Phantom. Duh!" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"What are you keeping from me?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later." Then the bell rang.

After school------

Jenny's POV

When we went to Danny's house, which mine is next door, and we went into his bedroom and sat on his bed: I, Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"So what did you want to tell us" Danny asked.

"This!" I got up from his bed and concentrated until I transformed into a ghost. They all gasped at my appearance. I had a jumpsuit just like Danny's (he's my creator) and white hair and glowing green eyes.

"You're a halfa!" he then transformed into Danny Phantom and glared at me.

"Look I'm not evil like Vlad is!"

"How the heck do you know who Vlad is?"

"A ghost told me."

"Since when are you a halfa?"

"The other day I appeared in your house when I awaked, before that you kissed me. There's an ancient ghost prophecy that tells of a person who is made asleep by a ghost

who uses full power and if a human wakes her up by kissing she will stay the same way. If it's a ghost who wakes that person up by the same way then that person becomes full ghost. If it's a halfa then that person becomes a halfa too just like you did to me."

They quickly understood what I said and Danny returned to his old self and I did so too.

" Hey I'll help fight with Vlad when we are both ready." I suggested

"Okay."

**Fentongirl46: Second chapter finished now for chapter 3.**


End file.
